Its All Too Real
by sXpoisongirlXs
Summary: Draco gets abused by his drunken father weekly. what will he do to stop it? - possible romanc in the future, but i dunno where this is taking itself...


Don't fear the Reaper...

Written By: Meredith, Rotem, Koahara long story, Kaiba same long story – and no – not the guy from yu-gi-oh, and Chicken (mere's plastic ceramic dollar-store chicken that if I stare at long enough, gives her me – heck, its my account ideas....)

Chapter 1: The Mark

About this chapter....

Disclaimer: Draco and Lucious are hers, not ours - Damyan (Pronounced Damien) and Odin are my sweethearts.

Characters: Draco & Lucious

Main idea: Lucious abuses Draco - yada yada yada

Sex: no - ick - malfoycest...

Torture: yes

physical - punches, kicks, whipping, collars, burns

spells - kinda borin cause u can't really describe them

mental - insults, verbal degrading

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Draco took a deep breath and walked thru the door. Already he could smell the alcohol coming off his father. The room was a deep shade of green, with thin silver streaks running thru it. He noticed that the edges of the walls blended together in what seemed like an almost unbalanced manner, meaning that a silencing spell had been put up. Lucious was sitting at his desk, chair turned around to face the window. "You know what to do." his father's deep, almost slippery voice echoed thru the study. it had sometime during the day been cleared of it usual chairs and tables, and now was mostly empty, except for a large assortment of objects, not commonly found in modern day society. He walked over to the table and shuddered, it was going to be a long night. Lucius walked over to him, and crabbed his shirt by the collar and ripped it off. He ran his long fingers down from his neck and along his back, taking in the scene before him. He took a spiked collar and placed it around Draco's neck, with the spiked pointing inward. He shuddered slightly, as the spiked pierced his pale cool flesh. Draco felt a sudden jerk as he was pushed down onto his knees.

"20 lashes, 1 by 1, and soon he shall become undone." Lucious whispered in his ear, while delicately pushing him to the wall. Draco knew what was coming, so he stretched out his arms, waiting for the cuffs to be placed around his wrists. "Ah, what a good boy, he's learned what to do, but lets do something different today. Today, you get to enjoy being, a little bit more free for a while. We'll make up for that later though." Draco braced himself as an evil cackle sounded thru the room. "1," the first lash was brought down upon his back. "2... 3... 4..." Draco tried to contain himself, but it soon became almost unbearable as they became steadily harder and faster. "15.." the pain was impossible. "16.." He wanted to scream, but knew it would only please his father, which he wouldn't allow. "17.." It was almost unbearable. "18," ::Almost over:: he thought, ::contain yourself, almost over.:: "19," ::just one more.:: "20."

Draco's back was arched, with old scars reopened, and new ones forming. His hair was grown out long for the summer, and was hanging down in his face. He had his fists clenched, knuckles white, around the soft carpet. As the onslaught of oncoming pain ceased, and the pain began to dull, he slumped down, panting. He began to notice the streaks of blood dripping from the places where the spikes in his collar were digging into his neck. "A little rest now I think," Lucious said, "We wouldn't want you to pass out and end all the fun."

Lucious turned and walked over to the window that could only be seen from inside the manor, leaving Draco to drop to the floor on his side. "I bet you wonder sometimes why I do this do you." Lucious said just loud enough for Draco to hear, " well, to put it bluntly, you murdered my perfect sons." "I... did not... kill.... Damyan... or Odin." Draco said hoarsely, blinking back tears as the mention of them brought back the flood of memories. "Yes you did!!!" His father screamed back at him, "the night they died they were out on the lake with you, fishing! You capsized it, and they drowned in the freezing water. It's your fault that THEIR DEAD." He continued, as he walked offer to Draco and kicked him in the stomach.

Lucious was fuming. He picked up Draco roughly and thrust him onto a table, then strapped him down to it, and walked over to the fire calmly. "When your brothers turned 15 I marked them both with the family crest, so that all that saw it, would know that they were malfoy. I think it is time that I marked you too, your almost 16 anyway." He picked up an iron rod that had one end sitting in the fire. Holding it carefully, he walked over to Draco and straddled his stomach. Positioning the end of the rod next to Draco's arm, he quickly pressed it against the pale flesh. Draco screamed in agony. Lucious put an evil smirk on his face. He pulled away the iron and saw the beginnings of an image appearing. Draco continued to scream, quieter and quieter, until he was not screaming at all. Lucious cast an anti heal spell on the forming scar, so that it would never fade, or be taken off by means of a spell.

Lucious slid off the table with graceful ease. " You may go now boy" he said, while removing the bonds that held down the pale skinned abused blonde teen. Draco slowly got up and limped out of the room. When he closed the doors, he fell to his knees, and crawled along the hallway a but before several of the house-elves helped him to his room, where he found his mother waiting as usual. Seeing is red arm, she rushed over to him and said "oh god,... he gave you the mark..." that was all he heard before his knees gave way, and he fell out of consciousness.


End file.
